A Drunken Confession
by alyabunny
Summary: Due to a little too much partying on behalf of the Fall of The Dark Lord Harry finds out something his father never wanted anyone to find out.
1. Prologue: Something Unexpected

**Prologue A/N****: I started this out of sheer boredom and the only reason I'm posting it is because I'm tired and I feel like it. If you read the fic and actuallylike it, I would appreciate a nice, or informative (my spelling/grammer can suck at times) review. You can choose not to leave one without feeling guilty though, because I'm annoyed by authors/authoress' that basically BEG for reviews or threaten not to continue the story for reviews. Flamers are asked to back out or not leave a review. Any Flames will be ignored because they are submitted for petty reasons.**

**Note 1****: This fic will be a Harry Potter/Reborn crossover fic because most of my favorite fan fics are Crossovers.**

**Note 2****: This fic will have both YAOI AND HET. I know for a fact there will be three yaoi pairings that I like in the Reborn fandom and one in the Harry Potter fandom. The only het pairing I will be putting right from the start is the cannon Ron/Hermione because I rather like that pairing. You can also leave a review on what pairings you would like to see and I will consider them!**

**Also, I cannot write "drunk language" at all; so please forgive me for that.**

**Enough of my rambling! Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Our story starts on a late mid-summer night at Grimmauld Place, but no one in the residence was asleep. The adults had been drinking for one reason or another; most likely still celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord that had happened at the end of the previous school year. This would explain their reason for being awake at such a late hour. The children were still awake in an effort to cox their very much inebriated elders to their beds.

"Sirius, I will ask you one more time to cooperate with me! You should be in bed now!" A tired Harry Potter said while coaxing his godfather out of the kitchen. "Aw, come on Prongslet! The night is still young! I can drink a little bit more can't I?" Sirius Black, now a free man answered. He, of course, had a few other reasons to be celebrating. The reason being the fact that he was free because he had had to reveal his presence in order to help fight Voldemort and had ended up getting a fair trial afterwards. The fact that quite a many people had witnessed the assumed dead Peter Pettigrew working with the other side had helped achieve _that_.

"No, no you may not, because the night is _not _young! It's four in the bloody morning for Merlin's sake!" was Harry's response. "Who cares about how late **I **stay up? I'm an adult! You and the rest of your friends are the ones who should be in bed. Why_ are _you lot up this late anyway?" Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Have you considered how loud **you lot **are being? We're up because we can't sleep!" Sirius now had a weird look on his face. "Oh…would you let us stay up and go to bed if I told you a secret?" It seems he had completely missed Harry's point. "_What does that have to do with-_okay fine…I give up! Yes, Sirius, I promise we will go to bed if you tell me a secret." Harry accepted, giving up out of frustration and exhaustion.

"Well, Prongs wanted me to keep this a secret for some reason that I can't exactly remember at this point…" Sirius started. _'The reason you can't remember is because you're completely _smashed _you old dog!_' Harry thought. "But apparently you have a half-brother a year younger than you in Japan because James got up to a little hanky panky while on assignment there after the first Fall." Sirius finished in a sing-song voice. "…_WHAT?_" The resulting scream Harry let out was loud enough to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black hanging in the foyer.


	2. Ch1 Dealing with the aftermath

**Chapter 1 A/N: First off I would like to give a shout out to webpixie for being the first to leave a review! I would also like to thank Yahoo Answers for helping me figure out how to post multiple chapters!  
><strong>

**Second: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but many characters will most likely end up out of character at various (I almost typed VARIA instead of varius there several times…I'm KHR obsessed… and the funny is supposed to be in the fic, not these super long A/N's...) points and I apologize if I make them seem silly**

**Third: The reason for the mature reason consists of my attempts at Yaoi and Het (it's not going to be that involved though because apparently I can think stuff like that but do not have the nerve to actually type it out), the fact that some characters have potty mouths, and the fact that I sometimes have a potty mouth without realizing it.**

**I also forgot to inform you guys that Harry's parents are still dead. Obviously they were alive a little longer than in cannon, but I saw no reason to have them alive for this. As to how they died, you guys can have your own interpretation.**

**Before I can it so you guys can enjoy chapter one I have one last thing to say that I forgot to mention due to the early hour at which the Prologue was written:**

**This is the first fanfic I have ever posted on the internet so I love every one of you guys that reviews/actually takes a look at this thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Previously in A Drunken Confession:**__ "…secret to tell you…" "James got up to a little hanky pankey while on assignment in Japan…" "…WHAT?"_

* * *

><p>It was now later in the day at a more reasonable hour, but the kitchen was still occupied, this time by Harry. Everyone else had gone to bed some hours previously. Harry had tried, but instead of sleeping, he found himself thinking about his half-brother every time he closed his eyes. Sirius had passed out on him almost immediately after divulging James' secret so Harry had not gotten the chance to ask him more about it.<p>

"Harry? Have you been up all night? What happened?" Hermione's voice came from the doorway. "Sirius happened." Harry responded as she sat down at the table. "What did he do now?"

* * *

><p>Sirius had woken up with a horrible hangover and the feeling that he had done something he shouldn't have. When he finally made it down to the kitchen he was met with glares all around. "Good morning everyone…wait, why do you all look like that?" He was answered by a swift slap to the face, courtesy of one Molly Weasley.<p>

"Sirius Black! You and James Potter (bless his soul) should be ashamed for keeping something like that from Lily! You've just about traumatized poor Harry here!" she shouted. "Um, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not traumatized per say; just a little shocked I think…" Harry interrupted. "Don't interrupt dear, the grownups are having an important discussion." Molly replied in a clipped tone. "Yes ma'am!" Harry hurriedly answered.

"Wait, wait; I can fix this!" Sirius cut in. "How are you going to do that exactly?" Molly answered, still angry. "What if I found a way to track him down? I mean, it's obvious you want to meet him right Harry?" "Yes actually, he's the only family I have left appa-""See Molly? Since he's James' kid there is also a good chance he has magic too! We could bring him here and you two could go to school together!" Sirius finished. "I think he has a point Harry! You're not the only one who wants to meet him." Hermione piped up. "Yeah, it'll be great to finally have a close friend in my year!" Ginny added. "Now children, I don't think-""Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I agree with them. I think it's a great idea." Harry says, cutting off Mrs. Weasley's protests. She sighs. "Alright, I give up! Let's see what we can find out about your brother Harry dear…"


	3. CH2 A Small Package

**Chapter 2 A/N:**** I'm going to start this one out by finally putting a disclaimer in:**

**Disclaimer:**** If I actually managed to own the Harry Potter 'verse a certain friend of mine would end my existence. I would be dishonoring Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I even attempted to try and say I own it. So I am very glad to say that I own neither.**

**If at any point, you want to read the above disclaimer again, it will be located here in chapter three.**

**Also****, I love you guys for reading this even though the chapters are SO SHORT! I am telling you, it seems WAY longer when I'm actually typing it out!**

**For putting up with all my blabbing thus far I will try and make the chapters a ~bit~ longer! Your second reward is that it's finally Reborn 'verse time! Enjoy!**

**SPECIAL NEWS BULLETIN: THIS CHAPTER WAS DELAYED BY A DAY BECAUSE WAS BEING STUPID. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Small Package<strong>

It was a well-known fact that Hibari Kyouya was an "early bird". He had to be, in his mind, so that he would always be the first one to arrive at Namimori Middle School. He even got there before the teachers most days; not that they minded too much… (*cough*). Dino Cavallone, on the other hand, was not. He liked to sleep in, most likely because of all the times he couldn't enjoy just lazing around in bed because of a certain Arcobaleno's Spartan training methods. This annoyed Hibari to no end, which is why most mornings Dino usually woke to a tonfa in the face. This morning was no exception.

"Kyouya! Why do you always aim for the face! You _could_ just wake me up with a good morning kiss you-" Tonfa. Meet face. "Tch. Maybe I'd think about it if you actually woke up on time for once, Herbivore." "Ah-but-Kyouya…" Dino trailed off as Hibari left the room. "Aww, not again…time to get up I guess," He continued with a sigh. He went to leave the bed, but because this is the Cavallone we all know and love, his face promptly met the floor.

"I knew I should have waited until you were out of bed to leave the room." There came a voice from above. Dino looked up to see that Hibari had returned and was offering him a hand up. "You really do-""Finish that sentence and I'll bite you to death!" "Ah, right. Shall we head to breakfast then?"

* * *

><p>It could be said that the beauty of the Cavallone Summer Villa was on par with that of the Vongola Mansion. It was located in a forested valley in a chain of mountains. Needless to say the view was absolutely breathtaking. The house was called a villa, but it might as well have been called a mansion with its large rooms, giant picture windows, with a wide, sweeping veranda on the ground floor and several balconies of various sizes on the other floors.<p>

Breakfast that morning was on one such balcony. Dino, thankfully, was not making a mess of himself. After prolonged contact with Hibari and realizing how much he liked Namimori's wayward skylark, his ability to be competent around his men had apparently been extended to Hibari as well. Hibari was reading a local newspaper while they dined. "Dino-san if you two would kindly look this way please?" "Huh? What is it Romario?" Dino turned to see his top man holding a camera. He swiveled around to face Hibari and tugged on his sleeve. "Neh, neh Kyouya! Romario's taking a picture; look at the-"he was cut off by the camera's flash going off. "Ah! Romario, that was too soon!" The blond exclaimed. "On the contrary I think the timing was perfect Dino-san." "Aww, but Kyouya wasn't even looking!" Dino complained, leaning back in his chair and covering his face with a hand.

A shadow passing over his made him look up. "Hey Kyouya? You didn't get another bird recently did you? It looks kind of like a-WOAH!" The shadow made a dive for the table and as it got closer it revealed itself to be a fairly large owl. "That's not mine; if it was I would have to punish it for its rude greeting." Hibari answered calmly while Dino removed himself from under the breakfast table, which he had taken cover under. "Wow, you're a pretty girl aren't you?" Dino started talking to it in an attempt to see if it was friendly. "Hmm, what's this?" he questioned out loud as he pulled a slightly bulky letter from the owl's leg. "It's a letter…in English…and it's addressed to you Kyouya! Open it!" he said, shoving the letter at his boyfriend. "You_ did _learn English as well when you and the others were learning Italian right? I remember you muttering about needing to be better than stupid Herbivores? Hmm, or maybe you can't _read_-""Just _shut up _and hand over the letter Cavallone." Hibari said, glaring. "Ah, right! Here you go." The contents of the letter were as follows:

_Dear Kyouya Hibari,_

_ My name is Harry Potter. You do not know who I am, but I have come to at least know your name over the last few days. The reason why I have come to learn this information is going to sound weird at first. What I have to tell you afterward might seem unbelievable, but it is all true._

_ A few days ago it came to my attention that I had a younger half-brother. That is the main reason I have composed this letter to you. The other reason was to give you some information about our family that you may, or may not know. I am a wizard and as my younger brother, you will most likely have the potential for magic as well. We have different mothers, but I have been told that our father was quite high in the rankings of wizards with powerful magic at their disposal._

_I live in London, England with my Godfather, and he is the one who told me about you. The reason I had not heard of you before may also come as a shock to you. I could not learn about you through my parents for two reasons, the first of which being that they died shortly after your birth. The second reason being that my father kept you a secret from everyone he knew except for one of his best friends, my Godfather. I assume it's because illegitimate children bring shame on the name of Purebloods; that is, wizards with two magical parents. Either that or he did not want to risk mum's wrath. I hear she had quite the temper back when they attended school together._

_Again, I know this may seem hard to believe, but I have included a picture of myself in the hopes that we at least look vaguely similar to one another. Also, I would like to extend an invitation to you to come study at the school I attend at the off chance that you do have magic, and for a chance for us to meet and get to know one another._

_If you accept my proposal to meet I have included a portkey with the letter. Portkeys are magically imbued items that transport anyone holding them to a predetermined location. I ask that you do not touch it, because it has been "programed" to go off when anyone touches it, on the off chance that you do not have magic and need a boost to get here. On that note, I would not suggest letting anyone else touch it either…_

_ I look forward to meeting with you,_

_ Harry James Potter_

Dino, who had been reading over the brunette's shoulder, let out a low whistle. "I think you should go for it Kyouya. If you decide to stay you'll only be gone for a year." "I think Tsuna might disagree, what if he has need of his Guardians?" Hibari responded, trying to get out of leaving his boyfriend. "Don't worry about _that_…leave Tsuna to me! This is important after all!" Dino answered with a smile. "What about you?" Hibari asked, his cheeks stained a light pink. "I'll be fine! I'll just have to write you a ton while you're gone!" the blond exclaimed. "I might as well go pack then…" Hibari said, standing up with a sigh.


End file.
